


May I?

by JaziandCo



Series: Secrets Xtras [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, transgender alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaziandCo/pseuds/JaziandCo
Summary: So yes, Magnus was happy. Content. Overjoyed. In love. He could allow himself these moments, surveying his handiwork in the living room. Alec had requested a nice dinner in the loft, followed by a movie and… perhaps something more.It had been a few weeks, now, since Alec had burst into the apartment and, so visibly buzzed by sexual frustration, had stuck his tongue down Magnus’ throat without so much as a ‘hello’.





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after 02.10, and again set in the Secrets (episodic trans!Alec fics) universe, but not necessary to read any of Secrets to understand it as long as you keep in mind that Alec is transgender.
> 
> Also, it's 7k of sex with some plot tie-ins. Enjoy.

To say that Magnus was happy would be a serious understatement.

 

He was also in mourning, of course, but he knew that compartmentalizing was an important part of surviving war. Chasing whatever happiness one could in times of sorrow was as necessary as breathing. So many Downworlders had died the day of Valentine’s massacre. Some had been his friends, others he only knew due to his political position, still others he knew by description only- and yet as High Warlock he felt their losses all the same. Every warlock's magic he’d felt wink out, every werewolf sigil he’d attended since to howl with the survivors, every name in Raphael’s ledger reduced to naught but teeth and ash, every offering he left at a fairy circle to appease next-of-kin. It all weighed on him.

 

Noticeably so, apparently, because Alec had taken note. Had asked. Had attended a few mourning rituals with him. Had taken accusations spat at him with far more grace than he’d thought the boy could muster. Had repeated those three words from the steps of the Institute they’d uttered to each other those nights when the grief became too much. When Magnus was too drained to keep up the glamours and impenetrable facade. Alec had murmured his love into Magnus’ skin as the warlock sobbed his loss with his head in his hands.

 

Alec had stayed. Had loved him, shown him support, had sacrificed his dignity for the sake of standing with him in his time of need. The young Shadowhunter might be inexperienced, anxious, and unsure, but he knew he wanted to be with Magnus, and had been willing to do whatever it took to show him that.

 

Which is why Magnus had asked Alec to a dine-in date before they broke from the stress. Valentine was in custody. The Downworld was stabilizing again. The Sword was deactivated and back in the Clave’s hands. The world was _somewhat_ normal again, which gave them both some time to de-stress and enjoy each other’s company.

 

So yes, Magnus was happy. Content. Overjoyed. In love. He could allow himself these moments, surveying his handiwork in the living room. Alec had requested a nice dinner in the loft, followed by a movie and… perhaps something more.

 

It had been a few weeks, now, since Alec had burst into the apartment and, so visibly buzzed by sexual frustration, had stuck his tongue down Magnus’ throat without so much as a ‘hello’.

 

Magnus chuckled at the memory, smoothing the tablecloth for the tenth time. They’d had a good talk afterwards about consent and not rushing things, and Alec had stayed then too, despite not getting what he’d shown up to receive. The boy had been patient ever since, realizing that sex was not required for a deep and meaningful relationship and that there was no time limit on when such things should occur. He’d even been willing to admit that maybe he himself wasn’t ready either, that Magnus had been right to slow him down and ask him to wait.

 

Of course, in that timeframe, they’d achieved most of the milestones Magnus had wanted to reach first, and Alec had grown more confident in asking for what he wanted. The frenzy had disappeared without panic bubbling beneath the surface during displays of physical affection- which was nice, because it allowed them several intense moments of long, slow kisses and bodies ground against each other until Magnus had had to excuse himself or risk cumming in his pants like a teenager.

 

Not that Alexander had been unaffected himself, he might add, having noted the way the boy’s eyes had darkened when he’d caught Magnus one morning. Magnus had been reluctant to leave the warm bed and Alec’s body tucked against him, so he’d rolled over slowly to tend to his morning wood without disturbing the snoring Shadowhunter. But the movement had woken the boy, because of course it did, and Alec had murmured a ‘morning’ into his neck before he’d realized just what Magnus was doing.

 

They’d both frozen in place, Alec staring at the tent in the sheets where Magnus had a hand wrapped around his cock. He’d recovered first, detangling himself from the younger, when Alec had stopped him with a tentative hand caressing his chest. He’d frozen again, hardly daring to glance at Alec, when the boy spoke up first.

 

“I know you said- But, can I, uh, watch?”

 

And Magnus had swallowed, nodded even, before lifting the sheets off his body enough for Alec to see what he was doing. He’d taken himself back in hand, using long, languid strokes to bring his erection back to the point it had been before the mortification had set in. “You can touch me, if you like. Above the belt only.”

 

“Does it count if you’re not wearing a belt?” He’d a mind to swat Alec with a pillow for that. He huffed to make his offense known and Alec had scooted closer to him with a chuckle. “Can I kiss you too?”

 

“Yes, dear,” Magnus had breathed, letting himself get lost in the motion of his hand. It wasn't like he hadn’t been watched before- just that he hadn’t expected to be caught like this, with his pants down.

 

Quite literally.

 

Back to the present, Magnus found himself hardening again at the memory of Alec’s lips against his own, fingers brushing the smooth bit of skin on his stomach where his mark was, the nearly tangible feeling of Alec’s stare as the younger soaked in the sight of him masturbating. He shook his head then- wouldn’t do to get too excited before anything actually happened between them.

 

Since then they’d both been dancing around the pull towards each other. Denying themselves for the sake of waiting. They both knew they wanted more and, while Magnus certainly enjoyed the other times of intimacy they shared, he also felt it might be time to ask for it. Since he’d been the one to put a halt to Alec’s advances, he knew the boy was extremely unlikely to ask him again to avoid seeming pushy.

 

So! Dinner, a movie of his choice (probably something inconsequential, since Magnus just wanted an excuse to cuddle his boyfriend on the couch), and then he could see if Alec was interested in taking the next step. Speaking of, he had maybe fifteen minutes before his boyfriend would appear, which meant Alec was actually probably already pacing downstairs in the lobby deliberating how early was _too_ early.

 

Magnus smiled. How had he gotten so lucky as to have a man as good to him as this? He wouldn’t deny they had their bumps in the road like every couple- but Alec made it clear he was in this for the long haul. Relationships took effort, but they were both willing to try, and that’s what counted.

 

He went over his checklist once more for probably the hundredth time, even though he knew he was being silly and that Alec would love their date. He straightened the silverware again, he smoothed and readjusted the tablecloth again, he  adjusted and readjusted the curtains to let in just the right amount of light off the balcony where they could view the sunset and-

 

He felt his wards ripple as they let Alec open the door. It was never truly locked- the key he’d given the boy more a formality than anything else. The door swung open to reveal one Alexander Lightwood having clearly been dressed by his sister going off the partially unbuttoned shirt and fitted dress pants to show off his… _assets_.

 

Magnus snapped, conjuring a glass of champagne for each other them. “Wow, you look… I feel like ‘amazing’ doesn’t cover it,” Alec said as he stepped into Magnus’ space to peck him on the lips. Magnus preened, practically purring. He didn’t _need_ Alec to complement his appearance. Didn’t mean he was going to stop the boy either. “Whatever’s on the table smells almost as good as you look.”

 

“I aim to please,” Magnus absolutely did not want to step out of Alec’s personal space, but they had to separate in order to sit, and being honest all of these preparations had left him quite hungry.

 

So they sat at separate ends of the table, hand in hand, making small talk as they dug into the lamb dinner Magnus had portaled in from halfway across the world. Alec listened earnestly as Magnus launched into a mostly untrue- or at least _very_ embellished- story about one of his adventures in Peru. Most of the embellishments had been to leave as few mentions of Camille as possible- something he knew Alec understood as the boy rolled his eyes whenever a section would come up where he’d had to quickly dodge the reminder of his ex.

 

They’d segued at some point into Alec retelling an equally ridiculous misadventure involving finding Jace completely naked in a fairy circle the morning after the summer solstice, and the royal reaming both of the Lightwood boys had earned from Maryse to follow.

 

Magnus hadn’t been able to hold back his laughter when Alec did a spot-on impression of his mother’s sternest, iciest look. “Jace Wayland,” oh, Lilith, he’d nailed her tone too, “Robert and I were worried sick. You know it’s one thing for Isabelle to have her _relations_ with the fae and disappear all night, but you? _And_ you put your parabatai at risk- what if something happened to both of you?”

 

“Were you?” Magnus asked. Alec blinked at him. “At risk, I mean.”

 

“Oh, no. We’d argued about how much of an idiot he was for trying to crash a Seelie party and I’d left him to it. Went to one of those 24 hour Chinese buffets until dawn and then decided to find him since he was making my rune itch. Central park, butt naked, covered in fairy dust.”

 

Laughter echoed between them again. It was nice, having the afternoon and the next day to enjoy little moments like this. Their dinner was at that point, long done and what was left magicked away, but they sat in silence for a few moments with thumbs caressing the backs of each other’s hands.

 

Eventually Magnus cleared his throat. “Well my dear, are you prepared to have me continue catching you up on mundane movies it’s a sin you haven’t already seen?”

 

Alec chuckled, the earlier mood still tugging one corner of his mouth upwards. They stood together and Magnus moved to Alec’s side, sweeping his arm around the boy’s waist. “If you must. Lead the way,” he murmured against Magnus’ lips before kissing him again.

 

He really should tell the Shadowhunter how that _did things_ to him.

 

But Magnus composed himself quickly, leading the younger over to the couch. “Hands to ourselves or-”

 

“No, we can-” And if Alec’s reddening cheeks weren’t simply adorable, “If you’re alright with it, I want- I’d like to- can you lay on me?”

 

Magnus smiled, cupped Alec’s cheek, and gestured to the couch. He flicked his eyes down, checking the younger’s hands before climbing into Alec’s lap. The Shadowhunter was fidgeting, so he was nervous, but his hands weren’t shaking, so he wasn’t mid-panic. Good. Magnus stretched long and sensuously like a cat against the firm torso of his boyfriend before leaning back.

 

He reached up, turning to partially face the boy, before touching Alec’s face with both hands. “This is perfect, Alexander. Are you comfortable?” he asked as he stroked Alec’s cheeks with his thumbs.

 

Alec looked like he was going to cry for a moment, but before Magnus could retreat, the younger’s face broke into a wide smile and his arms wrapped around the warlock’s waist. “Yeah, this is, um-” he seemed to deliberate and collect himself, “it’s great. Really.”

 

“Good, because we’re watching Hocus Pocus, and then if you’re willing, I’d love to finally take you to bed.” Blunt and straightforward was typically the safest with Alec- as much as Magnus loved to flirt with and fluster the boy, if he actually wanted something he always had to spell it out for the Shadowhunter.

 

Alec snorted in response. “Magnus, I’ve been in your bed several times by now.” Case in point. Magnus simply raised an eyebrow and waited. Alec furrowed his, and then- “Oh. _Oh_. You’re- talking about-”

 

“I’m asking if you’d like to have sex tonight, yes. Preferably with me, though I suppose I’m flexible wi-”

 

“Yes.” That… was delivered with quite a lot of enthusiasm, but perhaps was a little too fast.

 

“No pressure, Alexander. Know you can back out at any point and I will not judge you. Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Magnus, _yes_ . I mean, I’ve never- you have _experience_ and I don’t so I don’t even know if I’ll be any good at this but- I want t- to try, at least.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead, where the brow was still wrinkled. The boy’s hands still weren’t shaking. Progress. “Then I’m also sure we’ll both enjoy ourselves. There’s no wrong way to do this, Alec. But first…”

 

Magnus waved his hand, turning on his TV to play the movie he’d recorded for them and adjusting the volume to low with a flick of his fingers. Alec squirmed under him suddenly and he recoiled from where he was putting pressure on the boy, but Alec’s arms tightened around him as he moved.

 

“Stay.” Alec whispered into his hair as he shifted them both into a more comfortable position on the couch. “And, can you- popcorn?”

 

And Magnus laughed at him before conjuring snacks and a refill on their champagne. Yes, he was definitely happy, right here, experiencing _this_. The war outside could wait, so long as he could have moments like this with his Alexander. Here, in the loft, nothing else existed except the both of them. And, provided no emergencies appeared, they’d both intentionally cleared their schedules of any obligations for the next 24 hours.

 

So, without the impending threat of yet another crisis looming over him, it was easy for him to turn his head just enough from where he was positioned to press a series of kisses to his boy’s lips, his jaw, his neck. Alec was clearly torn between trying to keep track of the movie and letting himself be distracted by what his boyfriend was doing. The boy’s nerves had visibly calmed- one of the many reasons he’d suggested a movie between dinner and prospective sex- and truthfully he wasn’t actually pressing for anything more adventurous than gentle pecks and soft lips.

 

Thus it was no surprise that Alec was relaxing by the second. Perhaps a little _too_ relaxed, actually, since the boy was now sighing softly every time their lips touched, eyes fluttering closed. It would never do for Alec to fall asleep like this- first of all he’d never let Magnus live it down and second, Alec was _never_ happy to be woken, which would be a bit of a downer on their relative mood.

 

Thankfully, it seemed Alec had realized this before he could do anything about it, because he visibly shook himself and pulled them both into a more upright position. “Sorry, long nights at the Institute,” he said, flushing a bit to be caught falling asleep.

 

“If you’re tired, Alexan-”

 

“No, I’m good. I want to be awake for this.”

 

Magnus pressed his forehead into Alec’s, rubbing their noses together. “There’s always tomorrow, you know.”

 

Alec huffed at him and he laughed, settling back down to, mostly, behave himself for the remainder of  the movie. The Shadowhunter’s hand had found it’s way into the back of his shirt by the closing scene, tracing patterns- no, _runes_ \- into his skin. He’d had a hand in the boy’s hair, not gripping or pulling but scratching Alec’s scalp lightly as he played with the dark mess.

 

A wave of his hand turned the TV off as the credits began. Magnus, still partially straddling his boyfriend, pulled himself upright and leaned close. “You can still back out of this, you know,” he said, softly stroking Alec’s cheek.

 

“Magnus, I _want_ to do this.” So earnest, so to the point. “You- still want to, too?”

 

“Without a doubt, Alexander. But first,” he broke off to kiss the man under him, “some logistics. Such as- who will top, what’s off limits, and how far we’re taking this.”

 

“I’d- ah- well. I’d assumed you would, since I don’t have a-”

 

“There’s more to sex than sticking a penis in a hole, dear one. As it is, I have no preference, so we can explore our options at a later time. And the rest?”

 

“I- you know I’ve never… done this before. So I don’t know- but maybe nothing with my… vagina. Angel. I don’t even like acknowledging I have one. I think I’d die if you touched it.”

 

Mm, the stutter was back, so now Alec was nervous again. “That’s very common, Alexander. There’s nothing wrong with that. Just so we’re clear- do you mind the idea of penetration at all, or just in that particular spot?”

 

Alec’s face went bright red. “No, I’ve- I asked Izzy for some pointers and, well. I-”

 

“Alexander Lightwood, have you been thinking of me and _touching yourself_?”

 

“Angel, Magnus, _really_?” Alec had turned even more red as he hid his face in his hands. Magnus giggled and pulled on his wrists.

 

“You can’t hide from me like that, Alexander.” Succeeding in revealing his boyfriend’s glare from behind his fingers, Magnus leaned in for a kiss that Alec happily returned. “Make things up as we go along, then?”

 

“Yes.” The word came out as almost a relieved laugh. “ _Yes_.”

 

The next several minutes were a blur- detangling themselves from each other, managing to peel away from the couch, taking turns pushing the other against a nearby wall on their way to the bedroom. There were several breaks between stages where their giddiness caught up to them and they had to laugh it out. At one point Alec had tripped in trying to pry his shoes off without leaving Magnus’ arms and lips, sending them both tumbling. Somehow they finally managed to make it to the bedroom- both without socks and shoes, and Magnus shirtless.

 

A wave of his hand banished his jewelry to his drawers and then both bodies fell into bed still caught up in their laughter. He crawled back on top of Alec, moving his hips in time with the rhythm of their lips, dragging their bodies together slowly and purposely.

 

“You want this off tonight?” he whispered against Alec’s lips, tugging at the bottom of the boy’s shirt. This was always a gamble- Alec was willing to either be shirtless with binder on, or binderless with shirt on, but not completely barechested in front of Magnus. The few times he’d caught the younger in such a position, Alec had quickly covered up and fled.

 

But sex requires some form of nudity, and Magnus rationalized that knowledge fueling Alec’s mumbled “yeah” in reply before shucking off his shirt and tossing it across the room. Magnus barely had a chance to brush his fingers against the boy’s binder to repeat his question when Alec scooted away from him. He thought perhaps he’d pushed too far- but no, the Shadowhunter had just not wanted to elbow him in the face as actually _removing_ the binder was evidently more work than putting it on. He dropped his glamour on his eyes as the boy struggled out of his clothing, relishing Alec’s softening gaze as the boy realized his Mark was showing.

 

And then he waited. Alec had seen his cat eyes several times by now, but a part of him always hesitated. A larger part of him knew Alec would appreciate his deliberately making himself vulnerable, as Magnus had similarly seen Alec’s breasts accidentally several times as well. They each took in the sight of each other with their guards down, and then- Alec made the first move for them to rejoin and pick up where they’d left off.

 

Magnus felt Alec’s hands tentatively stroke over his back, his sides, and then his stomach. He moaned softly when the boy caressed his other Mark before wrapping his hands around either side of Magnus’ head, holding him there to be kissed with delight. When they both had to come up for air, Magnus brushed his thumbs over Alec’s ribs.

 

“May I?” A loaded question- and one he knew would be repeated several times tonight.

 

“I don’t mind, I don’t think. I’ll let you know?” came the breathy reply before Alec pulled him back in. Pushy pushy.

 

Magnus’ fingers snaked up Alec’s ribbed then, coming to cup the soft swells of flesh. He took his time, not wanting to scare the other man by seeming over-interested. He alternated between squeezing gently and flicking his thumbs over the sensitive nipples as he pressed Alec back into the bed. To his surprise, lec’s body had remained relaxed and pliable, no panic evident in the way the boy moved against him. Feeling emboldened, he trained a slow series of open-mouthed kisses down the younger’s neck and chest, making his intentions very clear before closing his mouth on one of the mounds before him and working the other with his fingers.

 

Magnus stayed there briefly, licking and sucking and nipping, before looking up to check in on Alec. Who was- honestly- more than a little lost. His head was leaned back and he was breathing heavily, one hand curled in Magnus’ mussed hair and the other flailing a bit like he didn’t know what to do with it. Mm, now that Magnus thought about it, while Alec had remained free of tension, he also wasn’t responding positively either. His hands weren’t shaking, which was a good sign, but. There was no quickening of breath, no little gasps or moans that would tell Magnus to keep going.

 

“Everything alright up there?” Magnus joked, trying to keep his tone light and teasing.

 

“Yeah,” Alec’s hand tightened briefly in his hair, “I’m good. You can keep going.”

 

“Alexander, if you aren’t enjo-”

 

“It’s fine, really.” Magnus would be more convinced if Alec’s hand _wasn’t_ trying to squish him back down. “If you like doing this, you can keep going.”

 

 _Oh_ . Well then. Magnus scooted up to be able to look Alec directly in the face. The boy had had his eyes trained on the ceiling. He leaned up to brush his lips against Magnus’, but Magnus pushed him down again and brought his hands up to cup Alec’s cheeks. Apparently they’d needed to have a conversation on the difference between _tolerating_ and _enjoying_.

 

“I like a lot of things, Alexander, some of which we aren’t going to be doing tonight. But I want you to answer me honestly, here. Do you dislike what we’re doing, right now?”

 

“No, I- It’s not like I hate it or anything. I just… expected that to feel different, I guess. But it just feels like nothing. You might as well be doing that to my elbows.”

 

“I’m not entirely sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.” Alec laughed at that, so Magnus continued. “What we’re doing here is supposed to feel _good_ , my darling. You don’t have to put up with anything you’re not actively enjoying. If you don’t like something, if it hurts, if it’s just not your thing, we can do something else. I’m only doing things I know I like- it’s only fair if it’s the same for you. Alright?”

 

Alec nodded, then strained upwards, and this time Magnus let him. The boy’s hands moved down to grip Magnus’ ass through his jeans. He broke it off again when Magnus let out a soft moan at the sensation.

 

“Okay, too many clothes,” the Shadowhunter grunted as he began to fiddle with his belt.

 

Magnus just giggled and sat up a bit to give him access- and remove his own, of course. But he stopped the other mn from shucking his boxers off as well- he’d kept his own on specifically for this purpose. Reconnecting his lips to Alec’s, he rolled them both onto their sides. For easier access, of course, considering Alec’s legs fell open nearly automatically as Magnus pressed forward. Again, making his intentions clear by moving oh so slowly, his hands trailed down Alec’s back, over the curve of his cheeks (a squeeze here or there, just because he could), down one outer thigh to hike that leg over his waist, before moving up the soft delicate skin of Alec’s inner thigh.

 

“May I?” he asked, Alec shuddering against him as he drew small circles just shy from where he actually wanted to touch.

 

“Yeah, just- just stop if I ask?”

 

“Always, darling.”

 

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead, then to each cheek, before going back to the boy’s swollen lips. He nipped at Alec’s bottom lip as he finally placed his hand where they both wanted it, at first just over the boxers and stroking where he knew Alec’s clit would be through the cloth. Alec gasped, twitching away at first before pressing his groin back into Magnus’ hand before Magnus could retreat. There we go- that’s pleasure. Just to be sure, Magnus ran his thumb over the bud again, and Alec whimpered this time, pushing back into him.

 

That’s more like it.

 

His other hand sought one of Alec’s and found it tangled in the sheets, gripping to the beat of Magnus’ strokes. He took it by the wrist, placing it high on his own thigh, hoping Alec would take the bait without needing explanation. It took a second- Alec at first merely gripping his thigh hard, fingernails biting. Magnus swallowed two moans Alec had let out before the boy broke from him, gasping his pleasure and desperate for air. It was when Magnus had moved to sucking bruises into Alec’s neck that the younger finally remembered he had _two_ hands, and the one not tugging at Magnus’ hair was already conveniently placed.

 

He felt Alec’s hand cup him hesitantly, felt more than heard the gasp the Shadowhunter let loose as he trailed his hand down the length between Magnus’ leg where it hung warm and very, very hard. Magnus rolled his hips encouragingly and Alec obliged- and began to paw at his cock through the layers of cloth.

 

“This- this good?” Alec asked between bitten off moans.

 

A bit nervous, but Magnus could fix that. “ _Yes_ , Alexander,” he breathed against Alec’s neck, “And you? Keep going, or stop?”

 

His thumb paused its ministrations, resting lightly on the wet spot forming there.

 

“Magnus, please.” Magnus simply hummed in reply. “Mag- if you don’t keep doing that, I might actually go back to the Institute.”

 

He chuckled, shifting to look Alec in the eyes. Obviously overwhelmed, judging by the boy’s totally blissed out expression and blown pupils. Perfect. “How about, instead of doing _this_ ,” he swiped his thumb against Alec’s clit again and reveled in the other man’s gasp as he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, “we take things just a little further?”

 

Magnus moved his hand to slip his fingertips just under the band of Alec’s boxers. He watched Alec’s eyes leave his, take in the sight of Magnus’ hand in his pants, before not only nodding but giving Magnus’ erection a final squeeze and repeating the gesture by placing his own hand inside Magnus’ boxers.

 

Given permission, Magnus pushed his hand further down, cupping the bare flesh he found underneath (hmm- he hadn’t expected Alec to be the type to shave himself so extensively). Then his fingers found what he was looking for, the little bundle of nerves poking through layers of skin, wet and begging for attention.

 

And so, attention he gave. He found drawing circles around Alec’s clit made him buck and whimper, but any direct pressure and his back would arch as he keened. Perhaps a bit _too_ overwhelming if Magnus wanted more than the stuttering hand job Alec was giving him whenever he could remember where his hands were. Adorable, simply adorable. To think that Alec was so honest with what his body enjoyed.

 

But Magnus was more concerned with being sure his boyfriend was having a good first time. So, trying not to be impatient, he slowly began to slip Alec’s boxers further down the boy’s hips. Alec made a soft sound when Magnus left his neck, kissing a trail down the other’s abs before stopping at his hip bone.

 

He licked a long stripe from Alec’s navel to his hip, wanting to show Alec what he had in mind. “May I?” he asked, eyes glittering at Alec’s groan of frustration.

 

“Just the-”

 

“Yes, I know. If you don’t want me to-”

 

“I do.” Alec huffed.

 

Magnus couldn’t resist chuckling softly. “Aren’t we eager?” he murmured and scooted down just a bit further. He felt Alec give soft tug from the hand in his hair in reprimand before he flashed the boy a wicked grin, then set to work on what was before him.

 

The Shadowhunter had cried out t the first swipe of Magnus’ tongue. Alec’s other hand had joined the first as they both fisted in his hair, tugging his head closer. He held Alec’s hips in place, keeping the boy from bucking as he lapped at the wet heat. From the sounds he was wringing from Alec with every pass of his tongue, the boy was not going to last long. In fact- Magnus took Alec’s clit in his mouth and _sucked_ and, oh, there he went, choking on Magnus’ name as the pleasure of his orgasm overtook him.

 

Magnus continued to lave t him as his body pulsed until Alec was a shivering, whining mess, hands in his hair pushing him away rather than pulling him in. He backed off, wiping the mess off his face before crawling back up Alec’s torso. He leaned in for a kiss, managing two before Alec pulled away while making a face.

 

Magnus laughed, snapping his fingers before pressing back in- Alec was much more responsive to his newly minty breath. “That was- wow,” the other man breathed when they pulled apart, “Did you-? I could-”

 

Well, this was something Magnus hadn’t expected. Reciprocation was not something most virgins were thinking about minutes after their first knee-shaking orgasm. “Are you sure, darling? I could always just use my hand, we don’t have to go further than this tonight.”

 

“ _Magnus_ . I told you, I want this. I want _you_. I don’t know if I can come again so soon but you haven’t even once and I-”

 

Magnus hummed and Alec cut himself off. The Shadowhunter started to shift under him, clearly self-conscious and convinced he’d done something wrong. Of course, Magnus should have expected this from him. This was all very new for him and, well, saying Alec had self esteem issues was an understatement.

 

“How about this, my dear; you can use those strong hands and we cuddle for the rest of the night, or you let me get up to get a few things so you can be a more active participant to all of this.”

 

Alec took a few seconds to digest his choices before nodding. “What do you have in mind?”

 

Magnus grinned, a twinkle in his eye as he pushed himself up and off his Shadowhunter (who’s pout was cut short by the realized opportunity to oogle) and made his way across the room to a small dresser. In the bottom drawer were… certain items he was sure Alec would find too overwhelming to think about at the moment. But in the top…

 

He made his selection quickly, retrieving three items and returning to his lover with a wink. Alec hadn’t moved aside from propping himself up on his elbows to better watch what Magnus was doing. Magnus crawled his way back onto the bed, placing the first item- a bottle of lube- on the nightstand where he knew Alec would see it. The second item- a small towel- he laid across his lap. And the third…

 

Magnus held up the condom, flitting it between his fingers as he watched the gears in Alec’s head start turning. “We don’t _have_ to do this, like I said, I could easily just use my hand. Or yours.” He winked as Alec took the condom from him. “Or you can let me see if I can rile you back up, and give you a chance to see what all the fuss with this is about.”

 

“No,” came the response, “I told you, I _want_ this. I don’t know if I’ll like it, but I- I want to try.”

 

“If you don’t like it, if I hurt you, if you change your mind, remember- you can tell me any time and we’ll do something else.” He waited for Alec to nod his understanding before continuing. “Now… if you’ll let me just-”

 

He bade Alec to lay back down, which his boyfriend did enthusiastically, and asked permission to manhandle the other into position a bit, which was immediately granted. After some deliberation on exactly _what_ position would be easiest for Alec, Magnus quickly shucked off his boxers (the instant relief was very much noted by both men) and wiggled Alec’s lower half first onto the towel and then into his lap, knees bent and blocking Magnus in on both sides. He could see that while the boy was nervous, he was also eagerly anticipating what would come next.

 

“It will be easier if you relax.” He leaned down to peck Alec on the forehead. “Tell me immediately if anything hurts. A burn is normal, more is not.”

 

He waited for Alec to voice his understanding a second time before grabbing the lube from the nightstand. Magnus warmed the bottle a bit with magic, not wanting to startle his love with cold fingers, then leaned in again as he coated his hand in the liquid. Despite his best efforts to distract Alec from overthinking by peppering him with kisses, he felt the other man flinch reflexively when his slick fingers brushed the cleft of his ass.

 

“Alright, darling?” Magnus breathed, pausing where he was.

 

He suppressed a giggle when Alec physically struggled to answer him, already lost in renewed arousal. This man would be the death of him if he was going to be this cute every time they were intimate. Alec tried to say something once, twice, then flailed a bit before managing to cough out that he was very much enjoying himself and if Magnus did _not_ continue there was a high chance he’d spontaneously combust, or something to that effect.

 

Magnus wondered, not for the first time, what god he made so happy as to send him this Angel-blooded boy begging for his attention.

 

He went back to the cleft of Alec’s ass, swiping lubed fingers over the smooth pucker. Magnus repeated the motion, again and again, making sure the sensitive skin was not only well-oiled, but also now so used to the sensation of his attentions that Alec no longer flinched no matter what he did to the outside, before withdrawing his hand to apply more of the slippery stuff.

 

“Relax,” he whispered against Alec’s forehead.

 

Alec whined, and then the Magnus began to push a single finger against his entrance. Slowly, slowly, never pushing more than a few millimeters at a time before backing up minutely and starting again. He was acutely aware of every sharp breath from the man he was breeching ever so carefully, and then- the tension released slightly, and the first joint of his finger was in.

 

Alec was _writhing_ below him, and Magnus was about to withdraw and suggest an alternate solution, when- “Magnus, don’t you dare stop or I will personally set you _and myself_ on fire.”

 

Well then. Stop worrying, start doing.

 

It was much easier now, after the initial breach. Magnus got to work slowly pressing the rest of that finger into the tight, wet heat of Alec’s body, wringing all sorts of colorful language out of his beloved. When the length of his digit was fully inside, he waited several moments to allow Alec to adjust to the feeling, then began to softly withdraw and push back in an equally slow, but ever steady and unrelenting, rhythm.

 

Magnus was determined to stretch this one out as long as possible, if only to keep from rushing too much and injuring Alec, who honestly from the sound of things was in the middle of having the time of his life. “How’re you feeling, darling?” he managed to whisper somewhere in there.

 

“It- ah!- it was weird at first but it’s just- _Angel_ , Magnus- really, _really_ good.”

 

And he laughed, crooking his finger slightly and enjoying Alec’s strangled yelp. The boy’s back arched spectacularly off the bed before Magnus relented and withdrew again. He absolutely _did not_ miss the way Alec whined when he pulled his hand completely free, or the frustration laced in it as he reapplied the oil.

 

“Ready for more, dear?”

 

“Yes, _yes_ , Magnus, _please_.”

 

This time it was two fingers, first entering Alec and then moving, twisting, opening him to more. There were several long minutes of just that, of driving his dearest to the brink, and backing off, only to start again, before Magnus felt comfortable attempting three. It took a little convincing, but with Magnus’ spelled never-empty bottle of lube, and enough patience and time, Alec’s body accepted the stretch without much of a fight.

 

At some point Magnus’ hand was more than tired, and, judging from Alec’s totally blissed out expression and pleasure-slurred babbling, it was now or never. He withdrew completely, pressing another kiss into Alec’s forehead before leaning back.

 

“I think you’re ready, dear,” he said simply, wanting to hear from Alec what they’d both been working towards.

 

“Can-” A swallow, not from nerves, but from trying to rearrange his thoughts to actually form a sentence, “Can I get you ready too?”

 

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus obliged readily, giving the bottle over and grabbing the condom from where it’d been tossed aside and forgotten.

 

Alec sat up slightly- and Magnus would forever thank the fact that a Shadowhunter had the flexibility perks to allow him to do that- and wrapped a very slippery hand around Magnus’ cock where it sat warm and heavy and a little forgotten between his legs. Magnus reached down, showed him how to move his wrist to revive his erection. Alec took it all in wide-eyed, proving to be a quick study after all considering before more than a minute or two had passed Magnus’ cock was back to standing at attention.

 

They shared a kiss that lasted longer than it necessarily needed to before Magnus pushed Alec back down and slipped on the condom. He pressed his fingers back into Alec, one at a time, making sure he was still slick and open, before applying more oil to himself and lining up.

 

“You’ll feel a bit of a burn, here. Tell me if I need to slow down,” he breathed, pressing the tip of his cock against Alec’s hole. “It will be far easier for you if you stay this relaxed.”

 

Alec huffed a laugh. Magnus cut it short by beginning, going as tantalizingly slow as he had with his fingers. He knew he could control himself enough to take it this slow, and that as impatient as they both were for this, Alec’s body would thank him later for not pushing too hard right now. Speaking of- Alec arched his back suddenly, gasping loud when Magnus finally managed to pop the head in.

 

“Oh, oh, _oh_ \- Mag- that-”

 

“Too much?” Magnus had already halted completely, waiting for Alec’s body to adjust so he didn’t pull out suddenly.

 

“No, yes, _no_ , I just. Need a minute. I think.”

 

So Magnus waited, and after a few seconds Alec was able to continue, having simply needed a moment to calm down after the initial feeling of being speared. No matter how much preparation one has, there really is nothing to prepare you for your first.

 

And, like with his fingers, from there it was far easier. He pushed in little by little, setting the beat for what would come later, until he was fully seated inside of Alec. Who, by the way, was alternating between whimpering moans and litanies of _yes, yes, yes_. He waited a few moments again before starting to move, working in a slow grind before beginning the marginal rhythm, barely having pulled anything out before pressing back in and rotating his hips in a small circle.

 

Over time, steadily, the pace picked up by degrees until Magnus felt the heat low in his belly, the tingle at the base of his spine that said he was close.  His hand found Alec’s clit again, barely had a chance to brush against it before Alec arched into him, _screaming_ his name and digging fingernails into Magnus’ shoulders. The height of his orgasm had him clenching around Magnus’ cock, impossibly tight, that Magnus had to pause for a moment to let his love ride it out before ticking up the beat slightly in order to chase his own completion. He didn’t last much longer, stilling inside of Alec as he came with his own shout.

 

They continued moving against each other for several more minutes, Magnus scooting back to pull out completely, Alec whining again at the loss, bodies still writhing against each other as they came back down from the high.

 

“That… was…” Alec panted, shivering through the aftershocks.

 

“The best sex you’ve ever had?” Magnus joked, tilting his head to place a series of kisses down one side of the boy’s neck.

 

“I mean, it was the only sex I’ve ever had, so…”

 

Magnus later would admit he was impressed Alec had been with it enough to dodge the pillow he’d lobbed at the younger man, but at this point in time, the situation made both of them laugh instead. He waved a hand to banish the mess and supplies, nuzzling into Alec’s side to wrap his arms around the boy’s shoulders. Alec’s arms echoed the movement, pulling him close, until they were squeezed in tight together.

 

“Worth the wait?”

 

Magnus had his eyes closed at that point, having come down enough from the high to feel sleepy in the afterglow. He was awake enough to hear Alec’s mumbled “absolutely” before sleep claimed the both of them. If only these moments could last forever- no other crisis to pull them apart at a moment’s notice for weeks on end. Magnus was, truly, very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those of you who stuck around during my hiatus! I had to pause writing for medical reasons, and then I moved, and then the holidays hit, and then I lost my hard copies of what I'd written... so it took me a while to find my notebooks so I could actually finish what I'd started. In any case, I'm feeling a lot better and, while I'm far more busy than I was and won't be able to do daily updates like I'd wanted, I should be able to start posting regularly again very soon.
> 
> For those of you who are new around here, howdy and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and for your encouragement along the way.
> 
> Unbeta'd.


End file.
